Roronoa Zoro/Forza e abilità
Zoro è un combattente estremamente pericoloso ed è dotato di un potenziale immenso. La sua forza e la sua sicurezza in se stesso sono così grandi che molte persone, alcune anche del calibro della supernova Urouge, ritengono che avrebbe le potenzialità per essere il capitano di una ciurma. Molti si stupiscono quando scoprono che è solo un membro dei pirati di Cappello di paglia. Tecnica a tre spade Zoro è un potentissimo spadaccino, inventore della tecnica a tre spade, in cui una di esse è tenuta in ciascuna mano e la terza è tenuta tra i denti. In caso di necessità Zoro sa combattere anche con due o una sola spada e i suoi attacchi sono molto vari, comprendendo sia tecniche a distanza ravvicinanta, sia colpi a distanza effettuati con delle stoccate volanti. Brook sostiene che Zoro utilizza il . Dopo i due anni di addestramento trascorsi con Mihawk, la sua abilità è aumentata così tanto che è riuscito a ferire gravemente Hody Jones sott'acqua con un solo colpo ed ha sconfitto il migliore spadaccino dell'isola degli uomini-pesce senza sforzo e addirittura trovando noioso battersi contro di lui, nonostante avesse avuto una trasformazione dovuta ad una overdose di Energy Steroid. Una debolezza che Zoro aveva in passato era la sua incapacità di tagliare l'acciaio. In una scena filler dell'anime ha tagliato delle catene fatte di questo materiale, ma ad Alabasta si è scoperto che in quel momento non ne era in grado. Solo durante lo scontro con Mr. One ha imparato a farlo, permettendogli così di sconfiggere l'Official Agent della Baroque Works. Dopo i due anni di separazione dalla ciurma Zoro ha imparato a tagliare l'acciaio "come se fosse frutta" ed ha decapitato un drago con facilità. Spade * Wado Ichimonji * Sandai Kitetsu * Shusui Altre * Yubashiri (distrutta) Physical Abilities After two years of intense training with Dracule Mihawk, Zoro has grown much more powerful than before. It is shown during his first appearance after the timeskip that he can cut through extremely large objects with incredible ease, speed, and precision (also considering without the use of his left eye). Zoro was even able to cut a Pacifista in half with just one slash from his swords, where as two years prior he barely managed to only slightly damage one. Even without his swords, Zoro has monstrous physical strength. At a very young age he was able to lift boulders over his head, and is now able to lift and toss an entire building. He can use some sword techniques without his swords, and has also been shown to pack powerful punches. He was even strong enough to deflect a punch from Oars before the timeskip, and has developed the ability to pump his arms up with pure muscle. Quando affronta nemici molto deboli o quando non vuole ferire il sauo avversario usa solo la parte non affilata delle sue spade; nonostante questo, Nami e Chopper riengono che vista la sua immensa forza anche in questo caso egli è in grado di procurare gravi danni. When not armed with his swords Zoro has shown to be skilled in hand to hand combat. He has been known to effectively knock out much larger creatures with unarmed strikes. Also he has been able to defeat opponents with massive punches and kicks. Zoro has also been shown to fight on par with Sanji during their arguments, even without his swords at times. In numerose occasioni Zoro ha saputo evitare o bloccare attacchi talmente veloci che sarebbe impossibile per una persona comune anche solo vederli arrivare. Ad esempio ha saputo evitare numerosi attacchi a base di onde d'urto e un raggio laser di Orso Bartholomew, i quali viaggiano entrambi a velocità sovraumane. Zoro è riuscito a schivarli pur essendo gravemente ferito per via dei duelli con Ryuma e con Odr. Dopo i due anni di salto temporale, Zoro riesce a muoversi sott'acqua può velocemente di un uomo-pesce. Anche la sua agilità e i suoi riflessi sono eccezionali. Nel corso delle sue avventure è riuscito a saltare ad altezze impensabili. Oltre a tutto questo, Zoro ha dimostrato un'incredibile resistenza fisica e un'elevata soglia di sopportazione del dolore. Spesso Zoro è sopravvissuto ad attacchi che avrebbero ucciso una persona normale, come ad esempio: * La Yoru di Mihawk lo ha colpito in pieno petto. * Il naso affilato di Arlong lo ha trafitto al petto. * Le braccia d'acciaio di Mr. One lo hanno colpito al petto. * I poteri a vase di elettricità di Ener lo hanno fulminato. * Molti Rankyaku di Kaku lo hanno colpito. * Un calcio del gigantesco Odr. * L'Ursus Shock di Orso Bartholomew. Inoltre Zoro è riuscito ad assorbire tutto il dolore e la fatica provate da Rufy durante in combattimento con Gekko Moria in aggiunta a quelle provate personalmente negli scontri con Odr e Ryuma. Secondo Orso Bartholomew sarebbe dovuto morire, tuttavia non solo Zoro è sopravvissuto, ma ha sostenuto con i suoi compagni che non è successo niente di degno di nota. Inoltre al contrario di Rufy, che dopo il duello con Moria ha perso i sensi, Zoro è rimasto sveglio per tutto il tempo, anche se poco dopo è caduto in un sonno molto profondo e molto prolungato. Ambizione È possibile che sappia utilizzare l'Ambizione della percezione. Durante la festa tenuta al palazzo reale dell'isola degli uomini-pesce Rufy gli ha chiesto se riuscisse a sentire la presenza di un "animale selvaggio" e Zoro ha risposto affermativamente. Durante il combattimento con Mone, utilizzatrice di un frutto Rogia, Zoro è riuscito a ferirla allo zigomo, dimostrando di sapere utilizzare l'Ambizione dell'armatura. Oda ha rivelato che il tipo di Ambizione che Zoro sa utilizzare meglio è quella dell'armatura. Senso dell'orientamento Al di fuori delle battaglie, Zoro ha una grandissima debolezza: il suo senso dell'orintamento praticamente nullo. Si perde molto facilmente e spesso appare mentre cammina in una direzione sbagliata. Arriva al punto da riuscire a perdersi anche mentre vede la sua meta; in questi casi si mette a cercare una scorciatoia e finisce inveitabilmente con il perdersi di nuovo. Non c'è limite alla confusione che regna nella sua testa in questi casi: a Skypiea ha deciso di dirigersi verso destra, dopodichè si è incamminato alla sua sinistra. Ad Enies Lobby, inoltre, Nami ha indicato le scale e ha ordinato alla ciurma di salire, ma Zoro si è subito diretto da un'altra parte. Zoro non è assolutamente a conoscenza di questa sua debolezza: nella saga filler delle terre ghiacciate, dopo essere rimasto da solo, sperduto in mezzo ai ghiacci, Zoro crede che tutti i suoi compagni si siano persi e di essere l'unico ad essere nel punto giusto. Quando gli altri gli fanno notare questa cosa lui si infuria, credendo che lo stiano calunniando.